Scenes from the Hogwarts Library
by stefanie437
Summary: My first try at writing James/Lily! Moments in their relationship that take place in the Hogwarts Library. Written for a tumblr challenge.


_**Author's Note: This is my first try writing James and Lily. I wrote it for a tumblr writing challenge. I imagine their relationship was much more complicated and evolved over many more moments, but I just took snippets from along that timeline when they were in the library.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**  
><em>

_Scenes from the Hogwarts Library_

_Fifth Year_

James Potter is reading his old, battered copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages. _At least, that's what it looks like to everyone else in the library. After all, his eyes sweep across the pages naturally, his fingers turning them at the appropriate times. But he isn't at all interested in the words laid out in front of him. He is interested in something else—_someone _else—entirely.

What he is really doing is stealing glances at a certain redhead sitting across the room, who is thumbing through _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five. _

James looks away quickly as Sirius appears in the room and struts over.

"Prongs," Sirius addresses James as he throws himself into a chair and flings his feet onto the table. "Where have you been? I thought we were going flying this afternoon."

"Do you mind?" James replies irritably. "Tables are for books, not feet."

"_Excuuuuse me_," Sirius shoots back. "You're not usually one to worry about the integrity of the furniture, especially…" Sirius stops as he realizes he does not have James' full attention. Sirius turns around, following James' gaze across the room.

"Ah," Sirius shakes his head knowingly. "You're _still _obsessing over Evans? She hates you, mate. Forget about her. You should be giving your attention to that 6th year Ravenclaw who was eyeing you at breakfast. And if you don't, I will."

James doesn't respond. He is still distracted by Lily, who is now scrunching her nose in confusion as she reads.

_She looks cute when she's confused…_he lets himself think for a split second before he corrects himself. _No, James, you idiot. She's not cute. She's infuriating. _

"…Plus, she's ginger, too, if that's what it is you see in Evans," Sirius was saying as James comes back to reality.

"It's got nothing to do with her hair, you _git," _James snaps, gathering his cloak and books. "It's something else…I can't explain it. All we do is fight, yet I keep going out of my way to see her, talk to her, _provoke her._ It's driving me mad, trying to sort it out. So, I've got to get her to go out with me. That way, I can figure all this nonsense out, stop being distracted, and actually date a bird who doesn't make me blind with rage."

Sirius just shakes his head in response. "Be careful," Sirius warns. "You're going to fall for her."

James rolls his eyes. "She's maddening. If I ever _really _dated a girl like that, I'd probably jump off the Astronomy Tower." And with that, he storms out.

"We'll see," Sirius calls at his retreating back. "We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lily Evans slams her books down angrily, earning her a sharp look from the librarian. Normally, Lily would at least attempt to remain on the shrill woman's good side, but today, she can't be bothered.

James Potter, that infuriating _git, _asked her out _again_, in front of half the school. She has a boyfriend. He's clearly doing it to bother her. Why else would he repeatedly beg her to go out with him? He and his troublemaker friends are always plotting something. Looks like she's part of this month's entertainment. Well, she won't have it. Lily Evans is not used by anyone, for anything. She won't let him win.

_Sixth Year_

James Potter is quite pleased with himself. He can't help but smile as he replaces a book on 16th century potions to the dusty library shelf. He has managed to successfully hold Lily Potter's attention for the past four months. Sure, it isn't exactly the attention he wanted—he'd rather her snog him senseless, not yell at him in a rage—but he'll take it. Besides, their fights are ablaze with an indescribable tension and passion that he rather enjoys. And he likes to think that she rather enjoys it, too. After all, why else would she continue to fight back? Now he just has to convince her to admit those feelings to herself, and to him. She finally ditched that loser boyfriend of hers, so it should be a piece of cake, right? James is, after all, a master manipulator, a Marauder. He should be able to manage it. Except, every time he's near her, he completely loses his head. All he can think about is grabbing her and snogging her until they're both breathless.

As images of snogging Lily Evans creep once more into his brain, clouding his thoughts, he vaguely remembers Sirius telling him this would happen. This whole thing—whatever it is that he and Lily are-started so he could sort out his frustration and get over it. Well, he has certainly sorted out his feelings, all right.

He's in love with her.

_Sixth Year_

Lily is confused. James Potter, after about a year of bickering with her, pestering her, and asking her out every chance he got, has suddenly stopped all of his nonsense. In fact, he has been downright charming, friendly, and…helpful? And, what's more, she caught herself smiling and even _laughing _with him the day before.

_He must be up to something, _she thinks as she glances over to where he is seated with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. _He has to be. _A person doesn't just undergo a radical personality change like that without good reason. Right? _Right? _ She looks up again, only to see that James is staring right at her, a knowing look in his eyes. She turns away quickly.

Well, either way, maybe she should just accept this new James. After all, he doesn't seem so bad when he isn't driving her insane. _But this can't possibly last forever, _she reminds herself.

Although, she _does_ kind of miss the bickering. Fighting with James Potter arises a passion in her that nothing else in her life can rival. There's something that's there, under the surface, under the anger…she just can't seem to put a name to it.

Though she can't decide whether or not her hatred is softening, there's one thing she can't deny:

She can't seem to get James Potter out of her head.

_Seventh Year_

James and Remus are sitting at their usual table in the corner of the Hogwarts library, earning themselves the usual glares from the librarian while James is, as usual, trying to catch Lily's eye.

What's _un_usualabout today is that when his brown eyes meet her green ones, she returns his stare. When their eyes meet, she finds herself blushing, and a strange stirring-_are those butterflies?—_in her stomach.

She doesn't turn away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily Evans is trying to concentrate. She has a paper to finish. But she can't seem to focus on anything except James Potter and his smile, and the way he is ruffling his hair while he studies.

_No. I do _not_ have feelings for James Potter, _she tells herself firmly._ We both agree_ (_but _had_ we?) that we hate each other. I can't stand the sight of him_ (_but _can't_ I_?). _I want nothing to do with him (but _don't_ I?)._

She forces herself to reread a particularly important page. She is focusing so hard that she doesn't notice James approach the bookshelf behind her. He removes a book from the shelf and starts flipping through the pages, but he doesn't get very far before he turns and looks at her over his shoulder.

Suddenly, his hand is on her back. She turns, ready with an angry comment on her tongue, but her brain turns to mush when their eyes meet.

"Lily," he says, "This one might help with your essay."

As he hands her the book, their hands touch briefly. An unexpected warmth flows through her at his touch, and she feels a smile tugging at her lips.

_Oh, bugger, _she sighs._ I'm in love with James Potter. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Potter is at the library, again. He doesn't remember when it was that he suddenly started spending a lot of time at the library, but he can guess that it might have something to do with Lily Evans and the fact that she spends most of her time here.

Lily is sitting at a table across the room. He stares openly at her, wishing that he had more self-control, more dignity. She soon stands up and starts walking toward the back of the library, toward the restricted section.

_ Oh, sod it. _He follows her. He catches up to her only to realize that she had purposely led him here, to this abandoned, quiet aisle. At least, that's what he wants to think. That's what he's _going _to think.

She faces him, a smile playing on her lips, her wonderful lips. He can't take it anymore.

"You're still an infuriating git," she says quietly.

"I know."

He kisses her, and it's heaven.


End file.
